Atheisme? No doubt, Sehun is!
by DheAndini HunHan's Baby
Summary: Atheisme adalah tidak mempercayai Tuhan, Sehun adalah seorang Atheisme dan tidak akan mempercayai Tuhan sampai seorang 'makhluk' membuat Sehun percaya akan Tuhan / HunHan! Oneshoot


Tittle: Atheisme? No doubt, Sehun is!

Author: DheAndini HunHan's Baby

Rated: M untuk bahasanya

Main Cast:

Oh Se Hoon as Sehun

Xi Lu Han as Luhan

Support Cast: Find it by yourself!

Summary: Atheisme adalah keyakinan tidak adanya atau tidak mempercayai Tuhan! Karena mereka menganggap belum ada bukti yang kuat yang menyatakan bahwa Tuhan itu ada! Sehun adalah seorang Atheisme, tidak mempercayai Tuhan dan tidak pernah akan mempercayainya sampai suatu 'makhluk' membuat Sehun percaya bahwa Tuhan benar benar ada!

A/n. Hai hai hai, gue balik lagi dengan FF oneshoot -atau tepatnya drabble- duh gue bingung -_- gue terinspirasi waktu pelajaran PKn, guru gue ngebahas tentang isi pancasila yang pertama, eh tiba tiba guru gue bilang kek gini 'Seluruh agama di Indonesia itu tujuannya satu, buat nyembah Tuhan! Cuma cara mereka nyembah aja yang beda! Yang ga boleh di Indonesia itu adalah Atheisme! Ga mempercayai Tuhan!', nah kurang lebih gitu lah, inspirasi kedua itu muncul saat guru Geografi gue bilang 'Cieee si IL -inisial- maunya dua-an mulu sama IR, seakan IR mengubah segalanya', nah dari situ tu dapet inspirasi lagi, hahayyy kepanjangan gue ngoceh, yaudeh, langsung aje! This is it... Atheisme? No doupt, Sehun is! -ala DheyQueen '-')

.

.

.

Seorang namja tinggi berparaskan tampan berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah dengan kemeja putih yang dikeluarkan dan jas yang bertengger manis di lengan sebelah kirinya dan tas punggung yang hanya diletakkan di lengan kanannya, lengkap dengan dasi yang dipasang asal dan rambut yang dibiarkan berantakan sedikit yang menambah kesan cool dari namja tersebut, sinar matahari pagi seolah olah memantul dari kulit putih namja tersebut.

"Hey Sehun-ah!", ucap seorang namja lagi dengan tinggi 'sedikit' diatas rata rata, namja tersebut mengover bola basket yang dibawanya kepada namja yang dipanggilnya Sehun tersebut.

Sehun masih bertahan dengan ciri khas-nya -poker face-, Sehun menatap tajam teman tingginya ini, "Hm.. Apa?", Sehun menyahut malas panggilan Chanyeol -si **tiang listrik** *coret* anggota basket- masih dengan wajah datar, tanpa ekspresi.

"_**C'mon dude**_, berhenti lah dengan kepercayaan mu itu! Apa namanya? Gue lupa! Arisme? Cerisme? Therisme? Serisme?", Chanyeol memutar otaknya untuk hanya menyebutkan satu kata yang tidak terlalu penting untuk diingat dan mungkin sangat berpengaruh besar pada temannya itu.

"Apa perdulimu?", tanya Sehun dengan nada menusuk, skraktis dan _**to the point**_ pada Chanyeol -masih dengan wajah datar-, sedangkan Chanyeol sudah mempan dengan semua ucapan Sehun yang menusuk itu, Sehun sudah sering Chanyeol peringatkan untuk berhenti menjadi seorang Atheisme dan mulailah mempercayai Tuhan, apa susahnya untuk mempercayai Tuhan?

"Hhh...", Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, "Sehun-ah! _**Look at yourself! **_Apa yang kurang? Kau tampan! Putih! Tinggi! _**C'mon, you're more than better! You're perfect!**_ Tuhan yang memberimu tampang seperti ini! Kurasa tidak ada yang lebih baik selain Tuhan disini!", Chanyeol mengatakannya dengan satu tarikan nafas dan dengan kata yang 'agak' membentak, sebenarnya memaksa seseorang untuk mempercayai Tuhan itu salah, tapi alasan Sehun untuk tidak mempercayai Tuhan lebih salah lagi dari apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol! Hey coba lihat, apa kurangnya Sehun? Tinggi, tampan, putih? Itu semua berkat Tuhan, bukan?

"_**That's not good enough for making me believin' your God! Get more reason!**_", Sehun melengos pergi setelah mengucapkan kalimatnya tadi, Chanyeol dibuat mengelus dada sabar akibat ulah Sehun, setidaknya Chanyeol sudah mencoba berulang kali untuk menyadarkan temannya tersebut, walaupun hasil akhirnya tetap nihil, setidaknya Chanyeol sudah mencoba.

.

.

.

Sehun mendudukkan dirinya ditempat duduk favoritnya -dibelakang pojok kanan-, Sehun selalu bisa tidur saat pelajaran yang paling tidak ia senangi -agama- sedang berlangsung, Sehun tergolong murid yang -sangat- pintar, Sehun menguasai hampir seluruh mata pelajaran disekolahnya, ia selalu memegang juara ke-2 umum untuk se-SMA nya, Sehun hanya membutuhkan nilai agama untuk menjadi juara pertama, tapi apa daya jika Sehun sendiri tidak peduli bahkan tidak mempercayai dengan semua yang berkaitan dengan Tuhan, setiap ulangan agama pun kertas jawaban Sehun hanya kosong -dan bahkan digambar gambari oleh Sehun- atau mungkin ia tidak akan masuk sama sekali saat hari itu.

Sama seperti sekarang, Sehun sedang tidur dengan _**headset**_ yang menyumbat kedua telinganya, guru agamanya sebenarnya hari ini tidak masuk, itu sebenarnya sebuah kabar baik untuk Sehun -atau mungkin untuk seluruh kelas-, tapi sialnya, hari ini ada guru pengganti untuk guru tersebut.

Mr. Kim -guru pengganti tersebut- melihat Sehun tidur dengan watadosnya dibaris belakang, tatapan tajam dari seorang guru pengganti-pun terlihat jelas dikilatan mata Mr. Kim, Mr. Kim mulai berjalan mendeketai meja Sehun, semua mata tertuju pada Mr. Kim dan Sehun bergantian, harap-harap-cemas semoga saja guru tersebut tidak kejang ditempat akibat dipandangi tajam oleh Sehun, percayalah... Sehun itu menyeramkan...

"_**No! let him.. Mr. Kim**_", ucap Chanyeol saat Mr. Kim baru setengah jalan -atau pasnya saat melewati meja Chanyeol-

"Apa?! Jangan bercanda Tn. Park!", ucap Mr. Kim berang, bagaimana tidak? Seorang siswa sedang tidur saat jam pelajaranmu dan kau disuruh untuk tidak mengganggunya, _**what is the worst activity than this?**_

"Ini privasi Mr. Kim, _**i can't tell you, i'm so sorry**_", ucap Chanyeol sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam, karena merasa menyesal tidak bisa memberitahukan Mr. Kim masalah temannya tersebut, jika saja bisa, mungkin Mr. Kim bisa mengubah Sehun, walaupun kemungkinannya kecil, setidaknya Mr. Kim sudah mencoba, sama seperti yang selalu Chanyeol lakukan pada Sehun.

Mr. Kim menatap iba pada Chanyeol yang sepertinya berharap benar Mr. Kim tidak mengganggu temannya tersebut, "Arraseo, mari lanjutkan pelajaran kita"

_**"Setidaknya aku sudah menjaganya Sehun-ah"**_ -Chanyeol

.

.

.

"Hey _**dude**_, ingin bermain basket?", ucap Chanyeol sesaat setelah bel pulang berbunyi dan bertepatan jam pelajaran agama yang habis, dan saat itu juga Sehun bangun dari tidur panjangnya.

"_**No**_", sahut Sehun singkat.

"_**C'mon**_, rasanya sudah lama sekali kau tidak ikut main"

"_**No, thanks**_", Sehun melengos pergi setelah membereskan buku bukunya, semenjak kejadian 'itu', Sehun paling anti dengan yang namanya basket, yah walaupun tidak sangat sangat anti, tapi setidaknya Sehun tidak ingin memegang bola bulat tersebut.

Sehun berjalan santai namun tegas keluar sekolah, tapi kali ini penampilan Sehun lebih urakan tapi berkesan keren, dengan kemeja putih dikeluarkan, jas yang dipakai rapi tapi tidak dikancingkan, dasi yang dipakai asal, topi yang digunakan terbalik dan tas yang hanya ditenggerkan dilengan sebelah kiri, Sehun berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak yang kecil -mungkin hanya memungkinkan satu motor lewat- dan saat Sehun sedang menikmati perjalanan pulangnya, mata Sehun tidak sengaja menangkap sebuah rumah ibadah yang cukup kecil.

Sehun berhenti tepat didepan rumah ibadah tersebut dan memandangi rumah ibadah tersebut sebentar, setelah puas memandanginya, akhirnya Sehun berjalan memasuki rumah ibadah tersebut, dan tepat dibarisan paling depan, Sehun terduduk.

"_**You bastard..**_" "Kau mengambil semuanya! Orangtuaku! SEMUA! AKU BELUM SEMPAT MINTA MAAF! _**Dammit!**_", Sehun menunjuk dewi tersebut dengan lantang dan berteriak dengan suara keras yang membuat suara gemaan didalam rumah ibadah tersebut, tapi percuma apapun yang ia lakukan akan percuma, yang dewi tersebut bisa lakukan hanya tersenyum, Sehun muak dengan senyuman gila dewi tersebut!

"_**I'll never believin' you! Bitch! Fuck you!**_", Sehun melengos pergi setelah mengucapkan kata tak senonoh itu dan menghapus airmatanya kasar, Sehun memang paling tidak ingin disuruh untuk memohon dengan dewi tersebut! Apa untungnya? Memohon pada sebuah PATUNG! Dan pada akhirnya juga semua yang ia inginkan tidak akan pernah terjadi, malah musibah yang menimpa, Sehun belum percaya sepenuhnya -atau bahkan tidak akan pernah mempercayai- pada apa yang namanya Tuhan!

Diujung ruangan, terlihat 'seseorang' dengan senyum yang tercetak manis dibibirnya setelah melihat apa yang barusan ia lihat.. Alasan dari seorang Oh Sehun, apa yang membuat ia menjadi seperti sekarang...

.

.

.

_**"Sehun, **__mommy and daddy__** akan pergi ke Kanada besok"**_

_**"**__Why mom? __**Kalian baru saja sampai dari Jepang, dan sekarang kalian ingin pergi lagi ke Kanada? **__Fuck with your work!__**"**_

_**"Oh Sehun! **__Keep your words! She is your mom! __**Bicaralah yang lebih sopan!"**_

_**"**__No dad, please! __**Aku hanya ingin merasakan apa yang dirasakan anak SMA lain, **__mom... Dad... Please, i need your love!__**"**_

_**"**__I'm so sorry dear__**, ini tuntutan pekerjaan, bukan maksud **__mommy__** seperti ini, **__mommy__** mencari uang untuk mu sayang, **__same as your dad do for you__**"**_

_**"**__Mom__**, aku lebih memilih tidak memiliki semuanya dari pada harus kehilangan kasih sayang"**_

_**"Oh Sehun! **__I said keep your word!__**"**_

_**"**__Whatever! I hate you guys! Fuck you!__**"**_

_**.**_

"_**Nooooooo**_!", Sehun terbangun dengan nafas yang terengah engah, tubuh yang dibanjiri keringat dan pandangan kosong, barusan Sehun bermimpi -atau lebih tepatnya flashback- tentang Orangtua-nya yang memberitahukan keberangkatan mereka ke Kanada, sebenarnya Sehun merasa itu hanya pertengkaran kecil yang biasanya akan membaik dengan sendirinya karena _**dady**_ Sehun biasanya akan membelikan Sehun bola basket yang baru sebagai pertanda maaf, tapi sayang saat itu Tuhan tidak mengizinkan itu terjadi lagi, orangtua Sehun meninggal saat diperjalanan mereka menuju Kanada, pesawat yang mereka tumpangi jatuh, satu satunya alasan Sehun membenci Tuhan, setidaknya jika Tuhan memang sayang pada Sehun, biarkan Sehun meminta maaf dulu kepada orangtuanya, tapi yang Sehun dapat adalah orangtuanya sudah tiada! Tuhan tidak adil -itu lah menurut Sehun-

"Ahh.. _**Wake up already**_ Sehun-ah?"

"Kau... Siapa?", tanya Sehun skraktis dan berkesan menusuk pada 'seorang' namja cantik yang sedang berdiri tepat didepan jendela kamar Sehun.

"Aku Luhan, _**guardian angel**_-mu", ucap Luhan lembut pada Sehun, bonus dengan senyuman lembut yang menenangkan hati, sangat pas dengan keadaan hati Sehun yang sedang kacau karena bermimpi buruk -atau flashback-

"Aku tidak percaya dengan yang seperti itu"

"Ah benarkah?"

"...", Sehun tidak menyahut pertanyaan bodoh Luhan itu, untuk pembuktian, Luhan berjalan mendekati Sehun yang sedang duduk bersender dikepala ranjang.

Dengan satu jentikan jari dan...

**Busshh**

Satu sayap besar nan lembut mengembang dari belakang punggung Luhan, Luhan tersenyum menang kearah Sehun, sedangkan Sehun sebenarnya terkejut tapi keterkejutannya ditutupi dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang datar.

"_**See?**_ Jadi ingin keluar kebalkon rumahmu? Disini panas", Luhan mengucapkannya seolah olah keberadaannya sangat -ingat! Digaris bawahi- SANGAT! Diinginkan Sehun, walaupun Sehun masih terkejut dengan keberadaan Luhan, setidaknya Luhan terlihat sangat baik, bukankah Luhan merupakan _**guardian angel**_-nya?

Sehun mulai turun dari ranjangnya dan membuntuti Luhan menuju balkon kamarnya, disana Luhan berdiri menghadap langit dengan bertumpu dipagar pembatas balkon kamar Sehun, Sehun mengikuti dengan ikut berdiri disamping Luhan.

"Kau tahu? Apa yang sudah Tuhan berikan padamu?", tanya Luhan pada Sehun, berkesan gumaman tapi masih bisa didengan Sehun jelas karena faktor sunyi karena hari ini memang sudah malam, mungkin sudah tengah malam.

Sehun masih diam tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan konyol dari Luhan itu, menurut Sehun, Tuhan itu tidak ada, yang selama ini dimilikinya pun itu memang seharusnya milik dirinya, bukan milik Tuhan ataupun milik orang lain! Orangtuanya meninggal? Itu semua karena Tuhan! Seharusnya Tuhan tidak boleh mangambil yang seharusnya bukan milik-nya (Tuhan)

"Benarkah? Menurutmu seperti itu?", ucap Luhan seolah olah ia bisa membaca pikiran Sehun -yah walaupun memang benar jika Luhan bisa membaca pikiran Sehun-

"Dengar... Sebenarnya Tuhan itu ada Sehun-ah, yang memberikanmu wajah tampan, tinggi tubuh yang 'cukup' dan kulit sebagus itu adalah Tuhan, yang membuatmu bisa bangun seperti sekarang juga kehendak Tuhan-"

"-Kau memiliki teman yang peduli denganmu seperti Chanyeol-pun itu karena Tuhan sayang denganmu, dan alasan kenapa Tuhan 'memanggil' orangtua-mu terlebih dahulu, mungkin karena Tuhan terlalu sayang dengan orangtua-mu sehingga Tuhan memanggilnya terlebih dahulu, bukan berarti Tuhan tidak sayang dengan umat-nya yang belum 'dipanggil', hanya saja Tuhan masih memberikan kesempatan pada mereka untuk mengucapkan kata maaf pada sesama-"

"-Buktinya saja, setiap manusia memiliki satu malaikat penjaga, itu juga karena Tuhan sayang pada umat-nya, fungsi dari malaikat penjaga adalah untuk melindungi umatnya dari kemungkinan kejahatan yang akan menimpa umat-nya", jelas Luhan panjang lebar pada Sehun, sedangkan Sehun hanya menatap lurus langit hitam bertaburan bintang dihadapannya, Sehun masih sibuk mencerna perkataan Luhan tadi.

"Haahhh, _**my time's over**_, aku harus pergi", Luhan sudah siap mengembangkan sayapnya untuk terbang, sebelum Sehun mengucapkan kata kata yang membuat Luhan terkejut setengah hidup /?

"Thanks-"

"-Naeun _**guardian angel**_"

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

**EPILOG**

"Saengil Chukkae Hamnida! Saengil Chukkae Hamnida! Saengil Chukkae Uri Sehun! Saengil Chukkae Hamnida!", seruan selamat ulangtahun dari semua teman sekelas Sehun terdengar menggema dikelas tersebut saat setelah Sehun melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke kelasnya, Kyungsoo sebagai yang membawa kue ulangtahun Sehun berada dibarisan paling depan.

"Ucapkan permohonanmu Sehun-ah! Palli!", ucap Kyungsoo semangatt, seakan akan yang berulang tahun disini adalah dirinya, Sehun mulai menutup matanya dan mulai mengucapkan permohonannya, setelah mengucapkan permohonannya, Sehun meniup lilin yang berada tepat diatas kue ulangtahunnya.

"Semoga permohonanmu terkabul, _**dude**_", ucap Chanyeol sambil nyengir lebar dengan ditemani Baekhyun disampingnya.

"Semoga...", Sehun berucap sambil berjalan meninggalkan kelasnya yang masih terlihat ramai, Sehun bergegas menuju makan orangtua-nya.

Sesampainya disana, Sehun memandangi kedua makan tersebut dengan senyum lembut tercetak jelas diraut wajahnya.

"Hey, _**still remember me?**_", ucap seorang namja manis nan cantik yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Sehun, saat itu juga Sehun merasa Tuhan itu memang sangat adil dan juga sangat menyayanginya.

"_**Yeah, Luhan? Right?**_"

"Ah, ternyata masih ingat, haha", Sehun berjalan untuk menghampiri Luhan, semakin lama langkah yang diambil Sehun semakin cepat sehingga membuat Sehun berlari, setelah Sehun mencapai Luhan, Sehun langsung memeluk erat Luhan yang berada tepat didepannya ini.

"_**What happend? **_Apa yang kau lakukan disini?", tanya Sehun, masih dengan memeluk Luhan erat.

"Bukannya seorang _**guardian angel**_ harus menjaga manusia yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya?-"

"-Haha, tidak... Aku bercanda.. Sebenarnya seorang malaikat penjaga tidak boleh menunjukkan wujud mereka pada manusia, walaupun manusia tersebut merupakan tanggung jawab seorang malaikat tersebut-"

"-Waktu itu, aku menampakkan diriku padamu, itu sama saja dengan aku melanggar kehendak Tuhan, walaupun akhirnya aku ditugaskan untuk mendampingi-mu dan aku dijadikan manusia, sama sepertimu", jelas Luhan pada Sehun yang masih sibuk dengan urusan memeluk Luhan-'nya'.

"Ah benarkah? Ternyata Tuhan itu baik, walaupun orangtua-ku sudah tiada, Tuhan menggantikannya dengan malaikat yang menjelma jadi manusia -walaupun dia sudah menjadi manusia sungguhan- untuk menemaniku disini... Sungguh hadiah ulangtahun yang indah"

"Saranghae Luhan-ah"

"Nado saranghae Sehun-ah"

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

A/n. Akhirnya selesai juga, FF ini diselesaikan paksa, jadi maaf kalo Ending-nya ga elit -pakek banget-, sekian cuap cuap gue disini, makasih yang udah mau mampir dan baca, gamshamnida, makasih juga buat yang mau ninggalin jejak -atau review-, buat yang silent readers juga makasih uda mau baca, tapi cobalah buat menghargai karya oranglain, sekali lagi gamshamnida *bow*


End file.
